Alternate
by The daughter of Loki
Summary: The girl versions of Loki and Thor when they were younger are thrown into the Avengers What are they to do?...and what happenes when lyra the girl version of Loki finds out about her true heritage?...you'll just have to read and find out...I suck at summaries, but the book is a whole lot better.


"Thor you are to go to Mid guard and bring back Loki" Odin told Thor from upon his throne

Thor nodded "Yes father but how? The Bi-frost tis broken." Thor said staring at the all- father in confusion. Odin Smiled

"Thor no need to worry for I have searched the realms in search of this" Odin said and reached into a part of his armor that opened and took out a little bag with a rope around it. He tossed the bag to Thor which he caught.

"What is it Father?" he said pulling the string and taking out a vile of some sort of elixir.

"It is a teleportation spell, you throw it at the ground and it sends you falling to Mid guard." Odin explained to Thor. Thor nodded. Thor started examining the bottle in his hands. Odin walked to him, and laid a hand against his right cheek. "Please, Thor Bring back your little brother" Odin said sincerity in his eyes

"I will Father, I won't come home without him." Thor said and when Odin stepped away Thor threw the bottle on the ground and smoke engulfed around him. When the Smoke was gone there was no sign of Thor. Odin nodded

_In an alternate universe..._

"Father?" a young long blonde asked. She wore a metal bra chest piece and a red cape was on swaying in the back of it. She wore silver skirt that ripped down the side showing her leg, but under that were black tights. She wore a helmet that held feathers at both sides. The girl looked to be 17 years old. She held a hammer in her left hand. Beside her was a younger girl the age of 13, she had long wavy jet black hair on top a gold tiara with little gold horns on the top. She wore a green corset dress with gold strings in the front. The skirt of the dress ended just above her knees the skirt it's self was just a dark green color and she wore black leather boots that ended just at her knee.

"Yes Thora?" the man known as Odin all-father asked smiling upon his two daughters. His wife Fregga sat beside him also smiling at her daughters.

"Lyra and I were wondering if we may visit Mid Guard just for a little?" Thora spoke out Lyra smiled hoping for yes. She wanted to trick Mid Guardians.

"Yes, please father? I'll have Thora home by supper" Lyra asked.

"Alright My daughters." Odin laughed he wasn't worried. Thora is the Goddess of Thunder and Lyra was The Goddess of Mischief and Lies what could go wrong. "You may go, but only for a little and be careful you two." He answered

"Thank you, Father!" they both said and both girls ran hand in hand towards where Hemmindalla guarded the gate.

Lyra was the first to speak to the gate keeper. "Good Evening, Hemmindalla!" Lyra chirped happily the gatekeeper smiled at the two princesses

"Good Evening," She spoke leaning against her staff "How may I help you?" she asked

"Father said, we may visit Mid guard for a little" Thora said politely to Hemmindalla

"As you wish, my princesses" She said and stabbed the way for them to go to Mid guard and Lyra and Thora both got sucked in the portal but while being sucked in something slammed into both of them sending them the same way the thing that slammed into them was going.

_In present time…_

Thor had landed on the Metal aircraft with difficult he had hit a person no wait 2 people when he was traveling the time space continuum. The first thing he saw was that they were children except the blonde one. They were both un conscious. He felt guilt but shook it off knowing that his brother was in this metal contraption he was on. He broke the top and jumped in. the two girls had fell in. the Blonde one had regained consciousness. She panicked looking for her little sister.

"Lyra!" she said seeing her sister's un conscious body. She stood up and saw people all around her a man that was almost dressed like her, a man that looked a little like her sister, a man in an iron suit a red headed woman and a man in red white and blue. Thora reached out her hand and her hammer came from the top of the Hellecarrier. Thor didn't bother paying attention to her, because before him he was holding his brother by the color, and flew off with him. Thora looked at her sister one last time and flew right after them.

Lyra slowly regained consciousness and looked around there was a red headed woman flying a metal thing. "Thora!" she called out. The red headed woman looked at her with wide eyes. Lyra stood up and held her hand out a gold staff appeared in her hands she looked up at the hole in the hellecarrier and flew up. She looked around till she spotted a man that kind of looked like her; he was sitting on a hill. The man was turning and looking off towards the woods Lyra landed rather roughly in front of him. Loki whipped his head around with narrowed eyes, but when he saw it was the child that he saw fall in the ship he calmed his facial features. "Hello, have you seen my sister?" Lyra asked calmly even though on the inside she was a little scared. Loki tilted his head. This child reminds him of himself when he was younger.

"Who are you young one?" Loki asked head tilted and a smirk on his face.

"I-I am Lyra Goddess of Mischief and Lies. Younger sister to Thora the Goddess of Thunder." She said voice quivering a little. Loki seemed to drop his smirk. He could sense the magic in her and knew she was not telling a lie.

"And how did you end up here?" He asked amazed. He knew that she came from an alternate universe.

"I do not exactly know…"

Thora had spot the man that had hurt her sister talking to the man in green they were conversing. She had flown up close to them she was spinning her hammer by the leather strap and had with the other thunder God sending him flying making trees fall.

"I'm listening…" she had heard the other man say she looked at him and flew off the direction the man went through.

She flew up to where the man was standing he called his hammer to him and raised it high.

"How dare you harm my sister! Do you know who I am?!" Thora yelled her hammer raised above her head. She did wonder how the man had the same hammer as her, but she dismissed it.

"Do you know who I am!?" Thor had yelled out the same time she had

"I Am Thora! Goddess of Thunder! And you will pay for what you have done!"

"I Am Thor God of Thunder! And you will pay for what you have done!" they had both yelled at the same time

They looked at each other weird. They charged at each other when a blue light when in between them.

"Now where's reindeer games?" Tony asked the two asgardians looked at him weird

"This is not your fight Man of Iron" Thora said as she then again tried for Thor when Iron Man shot another light in between them

"Point break over there made it my fight"

"then we are on the same side" Thora said and flew next to him ready to fight Thor again.

"Do not fight with me Man of Iron!" Thor said.

"Shakespeare in the park. Does mother know you were'th her drapes?" he said.

"This is beyond you; Metal Man. Loki needs to face Asguardian Justice." Thor said sternly. Thora looked at Thor weird. 'Loki seems very familiar to Lyra' Thora thought.

"He gives up the cube he's all yours. Until then stay out of the way." Tony said and flipped his helmet down. Thor seemed to look down and Thora noticed he was looking at his hammer. Thora raised her hammer high just as Thor had let it go and the iron man went flying backwards. The Hammer denting the front of the suit.

"Man Of iron!" Thora yelled out and flew towards him

"Okay." Tony whispered as his suit flickered. Thor was swinging his hammer, and Tony shot the blue light at him. Making Thor fly backwards, Thor called to his hammer. And Thora flew up to him fast and knocked Thor into a tree. Thor got up and shot thunder at Iron man. What Thor did not know was that charged his suit up to full blast. Tony Shot Thor and he flew back but landing crouching on the ground, Thor flew up in the air and Tony did the same thing sending them deeper into the woods. Thora swung her hammer by the strap and flew after them in pursuit. She watched as Thor was being slammed and drug up the mountain. She grabbed onto Thor and they flew into some trees. They fell into a clearing and a tress fell beside them. Thora's hammer was on the ground near Thor's, but she was busy helping Iron man with a fist fight with the other Thunder God. Iron man head butted Thor and Thor head butted back sending him flying. Iron man came back just as Thora had punched Thor in the face sending him flying to a tree. Thor Jumped up and Punched Thora in the stomach which had her grab her stomach and kneel over, Thor took that opportunity to pick her up and throw her into a tree. Thora lay there and closed her eyes; she felt blood trickle down her face. She held her hand out as she watched the man of Iron fighting Thor; he did take a glance back at her. "Hammer!" Thora yelled out sending her hammer to her. At that moment Thor had called his hammer to him, and the Iron man was on the ground Thor raised his hammer above his head, but Iron Man flew right under Thor's legs making him fall. Thora got up Hammer raised other hand holding her stomach. Iron man was about to blast Thor again when a shield stopped him.

"Hey!" The shield went flying back to him, everyone looked at him. "That's enough." He was standing on a limb of a tree. He jumped off without getting hurt; He looked at Thor and Thora "I don't know what you plan on doing here." Steve said

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor fumed

"I don't know how I ended up here! Mid guard was never this advanced. And this…Thor harmed my little sister Lyra." Thora said crossing her arms. Steve dismissed her.

"Then prove it. Put the hammer down." Steve said

"Uh, yeah no bad call he loves his…" Iron man started and was swung backwards when Thor's hammer hit him.

"You want me to put the hammer down!" Thor yelled and flew up into the air Thora did the same thing to stop him from hitting Steve. Thor had hit Steve's shield and everything went white and every one was flown back. Thora looked up and saw everyone lying on the ground Iron man was the first to stand then everyone else got up

"We done here?" Steve asked, everyone nodded

_Back to Loki and Lyra…_

Lyra sat in front of Loki. Loki had discussed that Lyra and her sister were from an alternate universe where she was the girl version of him, and Thora was the girl version of Thor.

"Does that make us related in a way?" Lyra asked out of curiosity. Loki smirked

"It does…like a sister." He said. Oh boy did Loki have a plan in mind.

"Loki! Get away from her!" Thor had yelled Thor flew up to Lyra and kneeled down so she was her height

"Are you alright?" she asked panicky. Lyra smirked and nodded

"Yes, but you are not." She said and laid a cold pale hand on her forehead healing her of her wounds. "There you are all better." Thora felt at ease.

"What would I do without you little sister?" Thora asked as she held Lyra's hand and flew up to the hellecarrier

Lyra slyly answered with a "You would die…" Thora laughed

"Indeed."

And everyone got on the hellecarrier, and off to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters.

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Alternate…please leave a comment**


End file.
